Houston in Boston
by Disney Magic Hart
Summary: [CROSSOVER] A Southern family comes to Boston and the backbone of the family happens to be a single mom and her dysfunctional family along with her, which Zack can't but she needs his help and the rest of the staff to earn her husband back, will he help?


I used two of my favorite shows in this, I hope yall like it! First SL.

* * *

Zack and Cody bounced down the stairs as they were getting ready to walk home from school. 

"Zack, you're not gonna cause turmoil when we get back are you?" Cody asked. "Moi?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know you spoke french." Cody said. "I don't, I just like saying it." Zack said as they both walked out the door.

When the twins walked inside the Tipton, they both almost got run over by a little black headed boy and a redheaded teenager who were chasing each other.

"Kids! Quit! Kyra, you're almost eighteen and are chasing your brother?" A strange accent said as she bumped Cody and made him fall.

"Ok, now I've heard some weird accents, but that one takes the cake!" Zack said helping his brother up.

"Yeah, I know, she's gotta be from the south or something." Cody said. "Hey little Blonde peoples!" Estabon said.

"Hey Estabon." Cody said. "Why were you on the floor?" Estabon asked. "Jake! Come back here right now!" The woman yelled again.

"That's why." Zack said. "Aye-yi-yi. I thought I had a weird accent." Estabon said. Zack and Cody chuckled but stopped when a blonde headed woman and they guessed her muddy river colored hair husband walked in the door, while two other people followed.

"Brock honey, do you have my bags?" A slender blonde headed woman asked. "Yes Barbra Jean, they are right here." Brock, who was so tan he almost blended into the doorway and had sandy blonde hair said.

"Good. Now where's Reba?" Barbra Jean asked. The redheaded woman tripped over Estabon's foot and landed with a thud on Cody's foot.

"OWW!" Both people yelled as Cody hopped up and down holding his foot and the redheaded woman got up.

"Are you ok?" Barbra Jean asked. "Yeah, but I'm worried about this munchkin here." Reba said putting a hand on Cody's shoulder who had finally stopped bouncing around.

Cody did his weird scream, like he was screaming and saying ew at the same time. "Don't touch my brother lady!" Zack said moving her hand away from his brother's shoulder.

"Sorry little blonde dude, can you do me a big favor?" Reba asked. "Zack, you're not supposed to talk to strangers." Cody said.

"Yeah, cause lady, you're the strangest person I've ever heard." Zack said. "ZACK!" Mr. Moseby yelled. "Yes?" Zack said in a sly way.

"Why are you torturing guest you don't even know?" Mr. Moseby asked as he looked at Reba, who's mouth was still hanging open and Brock finally snapped it shut.

"What's your name madam?" Mr. Moseby asked. "Reba." She answered and Mr. Moseby's mouth almost dropped open. He snapped out of his amazment in time to here the husband and wife arguing.

"Van! You didn't even check and now my shoes are gone!" The othr blond woman yelled. "Well, I'm sorry Cheyenne, wait a minute, what's this?" Van asked pulling out a poair of sandals.

"Oh shut up!" Cheyenne hissed. "Sorry your highness." Van said. "Well, with that happy note, do you know where we can sign in?" Brock asked.

"Yes, right up at the front desk." Mr. Moseby said as he began to walk toward the front desk.

"Hold it right there slick." Zack said holding Reba back by pushing her stomache, which Reba wasn't at all thrilled about. "You owe my twerpy little brother an apology." Zack said.

Reba smiled evilly and leaned down and was a few inches from Zack's face. "I'm a single, 46 year old, redheded mom, who's got high blood pressure and a short fuse, need I go on.. Zack?" Reba asked and Zack backed away.

"Reba, be nice and tell him your sorry." Barbra Jean said. Reba stopped her cowboy boot on the floor and said "Sorry." Her, Brock, and Barbra Jean walked up to the front desk when the little black haired boy came up to them.

"Don't worry about my mom, she means well, I swear." Jake said. "What's her deal?" Cody asked. "My dad had his mid life crisis and his hygenist got pregnant and now she's emotionally scarred and she can't help it, but she won't admit it." Jake explained.

"So where are you guys from?" Cody asked. "We're from Texas, but my mom's from Oklahoma." Jake said before walking away.

Reba walked over to the candy counter where London and Maddie were standing. "Hello, how are you?" Maddie asked when Reba walked up to the counter.

London gasped and that made Reba alomost have a heart attack. "I love your boots, where did you get them?" London asked.

"I don't know, but I've had since I was maybe a teenager." Reba answered. London and Maddie's eyes met and they shared the same look as if saying "Where is she from? Hicktown?"

"Well, what's your name?" Maddie asked. "Reba Nell Hart." She answered. "Your parents must have had fun naming you." London said.

Reba starred at her and in her odd southern accent asked "What?" "I mean you're name has four letters in each name." London explained and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"My last name is actually McKinney, but I'm divorced and kept my married name." Reba said. "Oh, well, you've still got a weird name and accent, toodles!" London said walking to the elevator.

"Believe me, she means well, so what would you like?" Maddie asked. "Hmm, a Hershey bar would be good." Reba said pointing at one.

"Ok." Maddie said grabbing it and handing it to her. Reba started to pull money out of her pocket when Maddie raised her hand.

"It's on the house and by the way, I love how you talk." Maddie said with a smile. "Thanks, that's the first bit of kindness I've heard all day." Reba said.

"Hey Sweet Thing." Zack said walking up to the counter not noticing Reba. "Zack, meet Ms. Reba Hart." Reba and Zack looked at one another and screamed.

"You!" Zack yelled "What?!" Reba shouted. "Nothing, it's just funny to hear you yell." Zack said chuckling. Cody rolled his eyes and shook Reba's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Hart." Cody said. "Please all of you call me Reba, except you." Reba said pointing at Zack. "You get to call me Red, to remind you, that redheads can be mean." Reba said laughing.

Zack starred blankly for a few seconds and then walked up to the elevator. Reba turned and faced Maddie and Cody and said "Did he graduate from Mo-ron school?" Reba asked as Maddie, Cody, and now Estabon laughed.

* * *

Character Description if you haven't seen these ppl b4:

Reba: Copper Penny colored hair with green eyes about 5'6 and slim

Brock: Sandy blonde hair with pale blue eyes about maybe 5'11, 6'0, unusally tan skin, he looks like a piece of toast almost lol j.k.

Barbra Jean: 6'4 really skinny and has bleach blond hair and blue eyes

Cheyenne: Blonde, hazel eyes and is also slim and about 5'7

Van: 6'4 muddy river hair and brown eyes (he's funny)

Jake: Black hair 5'0, 5'1 mayb brown eyes (I'm not sure where there eye colors came from)

Kyra: Really, Really skiny like anorexia, which the acctress who played her had, 5'8 Strawberry blonde


End file.
